This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 11-152267, filed in Japan, on May 31, 1999, and Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 12-122874, filed in Japan, on Apr. 24, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated herein.
This invention relates to a data filing system for an endoscope which preserves endoscopic images and examination information in a recording medium, such as a network server, an optical disc or the like, and updates the images and the examination information preserved in the network server anytime.
Recently, a system which preserves medical images and examination information of an electronic endoscope in a recording medium, such as a server, and effectively employs them for subsequent diagnosis or the like has been adopted.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 121038/1991 proposes a technique which evaluates kinds of endoscopes in view of resistance held in the endoscopes and alters an image compression method for every kind of endoscope in view of an effective image range corresponding to the kind of the endoscope.
Although the above-mentioned image filing system may evaluate the kinds of endoscopes, the system cannot identify whether the endoscopes are of the same kind. Further, even if they may be identified, the use condition of these endoscopes for examination and whether they are clean cannot be confirmed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a data filing system for an endoscope which can smoothly foster endoscopic examination by administrating the utilization and sanitary conditions thereof for examination for every endoscope.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a data filing system for an endoscope which assures easy administration of the endoscope.
According to the present invention, the data filing system for an endoscope comprises a plurality of endoscopes,
identification information outputting devices disposed in respective endoscopes for outputting identification information necessary for identifying the respective endoscopes,
an inherent information generating device for generating inherent information on operating conditions inherent to the respective endoscopes, and
a memory device for storing endoscopic image data obtained through the respective endoscopes, the discrimination information outputted by the identification information outputting device and the inherent information generated by the inherent information generating device, while setting correspondence among these data and information,
whereby the operating condition inherent to an endoscope can be ascertained for every endoscope with the identification information for identifying each endoscope, thus assuring a smooth operation of an endoscopic examination.
Further, according to the present invention, the data filing system for an endoscope comprises a plurality of endoscopes,
identification information outputting devices disposed in respective endoscopes for outputting identification information necessary for identifying the respective endoscopes,
an inherent information generating device for generating inherent information on sanitary conditions inherent to the respective endoscopes, and
a memory device for storing endoscopic image data obtained through the respective endoscopes, the discrimination information outputted by the identification information outputting device and the inherent information generated by the inherent information generating device, while setting correspondence between these data and information,
whereby information on the sanitary conditions inherent to an endoscope can be ascertained for every endoscope with the identification information for identifying each endoscope, thus assuring a smooth operation of an endoscopic examination.
Still further, according to the present invention, the data filing system for endoscope comprises a plurality of endoscopes,
identification information outputting devices disposed in respective endoscopes for outputting identification information necessary for identifying the respective endoscopes,
an inherent information generating device for generating inherent information on use frequency inherent to the respective endoscopes, and
a memory device for storing endoscopic image data obtained through the respective endoscopes, the identification information outputted by the identification information outputting device and the inherent information generated by the inherent information generating device, while setting correspondence between these data and information,
whereby information on the use frequency inherent to an endoscope can be ascertained for every endoscope with the identification information for identifying each endoscope, thus assuring a smooth operation of an endoscopic examination.